Basketballs or Jazz Squares
by corybelle
Summary: Ryan and Kelsi have been good friends for a while but Ryan knows he likes her as more than. Will he ever get to tell her how he feels or someone else steal her heart before he has a chance?


****

Disclaimer: No I don't own HSM

The Evans twins walked to the auditorium for the first rehearsal of the winter musical, casted as understudies was a first for them. Never in their life had they been beaten for the lead, Ryan had come to accept the fact since rejection is a part of life and they were in the musical so it wasn't total rejection. But Sharpay was another story, she was convinced Ms. Darbus was on crack when she pick Troy and Gabriella as the leads in 'Twinkle Town'. Sharpay knew they would make a mockery out of the theater and everyone knew she thought this since she never stopped ranting about it. "See they're late, I knew this would happen" Sharpay complained at the fact that Gabriella and Troy were not yet here.

"Shar, practice hasn't even started" Ryan said trying to calm down his sister. Sharpay was about to say something but before she could the room began to fill with other cast members. After vocal warm-ups, Troy and Gabriella took to the stage to practice the scene where they sang _What I've Been Looking For. _Sharpay watched them sing, she was about to fall asleep they sang it so slow it would be much better the way she and Ryan auditioned it. After running through it several times because one of them screw up a line or because Troy gave Gabriella a look that made her burst into giggles. _"Amateurs_" Sharpay thought. When Troy and Gabriella finally got it perfect, Ms. Darbus let them have a break. Ryan walked over to the piano and sat down next to Kelsi.

"Hey" Ryan greeted

"Hey" Kelsi said, she and Ryan were pretty good friends they often talked to one another during break. They shared a love of the theater, and hats, they were also the two people who Sharpay bossed around the most so they always managed to find something to talk about whether it was about a musical or sympathizes with the other about their latest Sharpay problem. And here came another one as Sharpay walked over to the piano

"Kelsi what were you thinking?! Why did you write my role as such a small part?" Sharpay asked angrily

"Small part, but your character is the most important female character after Minnie" Kelsi said in a small voice

"Exactly! After Minnie, I should be the lead!" Sharpay yelled "With not me as lead this musical will be nothing! The plot line is horrid and the songs are garbage!"

"Shar, don't you think you're being a little harsh." Ryan cut in trying to calm her down

"Shut up Ryan!" She snapped at him, before either Kelsi or Ryan could say anything Sharpay walked away in a huff. Kelsi bit her lip trying to hold back tears, she knew Sharpay was probably only saying it was horrible out of bitterness but still the musical was frustrating her. Troy and Gabriella could sing, but they weren't the best actors, so they messed up several times when practicing a scene, so they had to constantly start the scene over, on top of that Sharpay was biting her head off ever chance she got. It was enough to make anyone go crazy.

" I think your musical is good" Ryan said, shaking her out of her trance.

"Thanks," She said gratefully

"Um Kels, can I tell you something?" Ryan asked

"Sure what?"

"Well it's just that.." Ryan began, _"Do you really want to tell her?" _ He thought

__

"Of course you do, what's the worst that could happen"

" Um she could not return the feeling and it would your friendship. Do you really want to lose the only friend you have besides Sharpay?"

"No, but what if she likes me back?"

"Please who would like you and your dorky hats"

"But she also wears hats"

"Yeah but they look good on her, on you not so much"

"What are you talking about I look good in hats"

" Sure you do, so your going to ask her out are you?"

"No I guess not"

" I thought so, I knew you didn't have the guts"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Your just a wimp that's all"

"No I'm not a wimp!"

"Prove it, ask her out"

" I think I will!"

"RYAN!" Kelsi waved her hand in front of Ryan's face trying to get his attention

"Huh?" Ryan said breaking away from his thoughts

" You were about to tell me something" Kelsi said

"Oh right well see I -"

"Sharpay, Ryan, Troy, Gabriella get on stage now ! Your going to rehearse scene eight!" Ms. Darbus called for the four to get to their places

"I'll tell you later" Ryan said as he got up and left toward center stage _"I'll just tell her after rehearsal" _ But Ryan didn't get his chance after rehearsal, since Kelsi left before he could talk to her.

HSMHSMHSMHSM

Ryan walked to Kelsi's locker the next morning, confident that he would tell her exactly how he felt about her. Ryan actually got Kelsi's locker before she did, when she finally got there she was in too much of a rush to notice Ryan standing there, she quickly stuffed her backpack inside her locker and grabbed out her books. "Hey Kelsi" Ryan greeted realizing if he just stood there she wouldn't notice him.

"Oh hey Ryan, can we talk later, I don't wanna be late for class and I'm running late as it is" She said

"Oh okay, see ya" He said as they parted ways to go to their homerooms. _"You'll tell her at lunch that's all"_

HSMSMHSMHSM

Ryan sat down next to his twin at their usually table. He anxiously waited for Kelsi to get to the table. It felt like forever to Ryan when Kelsi finally got to the table. She wore a huge smile on her face as she sat down. "Ryan I have great news" Kelsi said trying to contain her excitement

"So do I" Ryan replied

"Can I tell you my news first?"

"Ok" Ryan said

"Well today during math class, Jason Cross asked me out and I said yes" She cheered

"Great just great" Ryan said sarcastically

"So what's your news?" She asked curiously

"Nothing" He mumbled looking down at his lunch

****

Author's note: ok that's the first chapter of my story. This is my first time writing a Ryelsi so it might well kinda suck, so don't be too harsh with your reviews but I will take constructive criticism. R & R


End file.
